From Different Sides Of Society
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Kiana is a leader of a gang. Quatre is a rich boy who is tired of his life in politics. Both meet and fall in love? Yes they do, but they soon find out that Kiana has cancer. What will they do now?. rated for language chapter 3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Opposites Attract  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I don't own Gundam, but I own a Gundam scroll, poster, comics, tapes, stickers, tattoos, and a Trowa poster! I own Trowa! (I wish!) Sadly, I could not think of any fanfics with Trowa, so I used Quatre for my idea. *sigh* Trowa...  
  
Chapter 1: Kiana The Fighter  
  
A blonde boy crept outside of the walls, careful not to catch anyone's attention. He hated the boredom of the indoors. He ran across the lawn and went into an alley way. Then, pain went through his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiana walked across an alley way with her gang. She was leader and everyone knew it. But unlike other gang leaders, she had a kind heart and was loved by the members of her gang. And unlike other gangs, they did not go around looking for trouble and fights. They defended their territory and the people and contents within. Anyone who caused trouble answered to Kiana.  
  
There was trouble, and in her territory. Kiana did not tolerate this. "What are you guys doing in our territory?" she snarled. The other gang looked up and smirked. They were Tani gang.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" their leader Akibowa taunted. Kiana sighed.  
  
"Do I have to kick your asses again?" The smirk left Akibowa's face as he growled.  
  
"You bitch. I don't see why they let a girl lead a gang. Women are weak and stupid," he said carelessly. (reminds me of Wufei)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kiana's close freind, Tahari, demanded.  
  
"None of your buisness!" a member of the other gang shouted. His name was Bakari.  
  
"Shut up baka!" Tahari snarled. Then Kiana heard a yelp of pain that was cut short by one of the Tani members. Kiana's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who was that?" she demanded.  
  
"It's of no concern to the Kyn gang."  
  
"It's my buisness if it's in my territory," Kiana said calmly. She stepped forward and stood in a fighting stance, her eyes blazing with anger. She just hated bullies. The rest of the Kyn members stood in fighting positions. All were taught how to fight by Kiana, who was very skilled and swift. She did not kill unless she had to, and lit candles for those who died by her hands.  
  
"Now, this will get interesting," Akibowa said with a smile. He and the Tani gang smirked and stood in a fighting position. There was a blur of motion from where Kiana was standing. Suddenly, she wasn't thewre anymore, but standing where Akibowa was, holding him up with one hand by his shirt. Believe me when I say that Akibowa and the rest of the Tani were very surprised.  
  
"I warned you to stay off our territory," Kiana said in an emotionlessly cold voice. The members of Kyn walked to where she was and waited. Kiana raised her arm that she was using to hold up Akibowa. She threw him up a lil and punched his stomache, causing him to fly back into his gang. Kiana nodded and the members of Kyn ran towards a member of Tani and grabbed them. They carried and dragged each of the members to their own territory. They threw them to the ground and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll get you bitch!" Akibowa screamed.  
  
"They always say that don't they. Another reminder, don't," Kiana said. She walked away intot the shadows and disappeared with Kyn without a sound.  
  
Kiana walked back to the alley way and found a body of a boy about her age lying on the ground. She knelt before him and checked for any signs of life. "He's alive, but is unconcious for the moment. Tahari, may we take him to your place?"  
  
"Sure thing. Let's go." Tahari lead the others to her apartment, Kiana carrying the limp body. They walked up the stairs and found Tahri's mother in the living room.  
  
"Another one?" she asked. Kiana nodded and Tahari's mother shook her head piteosly. (damn i hate spelling) Kiana walked towards her mat on which she slept on and laid the boy on. She took a blanket and covered him up to his chin. She examined him carefully.  
  
He wore sophisticated colthes. A rich boy by the looks of it. Blonde hair, kind face. She stood and went to get an ice pack for his bruised head.  
  
Ahh! It sucks, but it gets better. 


	2. Waking Up To Changes

Opposites Attract  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I don't own Gundam, but I own a Gundam scroll, poster, comics, tapes, stickers, tattoos, and a Trowa poster! I own Trowa! (I wish!) Sadly, I could not think of any fanfics with Trowa, so I used Quatre for my idea. *sigh* Trowa...  
  
Chapter 2: Waking Up To Changes  
  
Quatre woke up to see a young woman about his age looking down on him. His head was numb, but he could still feel stinging pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, thank you for asking," he thanked her. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the home of my close friend Tahari," she answered. As if on cue, another girl popped her head into the room.  
  
"Did he wake up yet?" she asked. She saw him up and smiled. "Good. You want anything to eat?"  
  
"No thank you," Quatre answered. The girl Tahari looked to the other girl.  
  
"It's alright. Go on ahead and eat." Tahari shrugged and left. Quatre turned to the other girl.  
  
"May I ask for your name?" he asked. She blinked as if surprised and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sure thing. My name is Kiana. What's yours?" she said.  
  
"My name is Quatre. What happened? I remember walking in the dark, then these guys jumped me." Quatre shook his head. The pain came back in an instant and he winced. Kiana handed him the ice pack.  
  
"Take this and put it to your head and I'll explain." Quatre nodded and put the ice pack to the bump on his head. "Well, the one who jumped you are the Tani gang. They like to make trouble for people. I am of the Kyn gang. We are a different breed of gangs and do not tolerate the trouble the Tani gang causes, or any gang. We also do not allow the other gangs to step upon our territory unless they swear not to cause trouble. Anyways, you were on our territory when the Tani gang appeared. They jumped you and beat you up. We arrived just then and stopped them. I took you here to help revieve you."  
  
"I thank you for your help." Quatre said. Kiana nodded.  
  
"What were you doing there anyways? You don't look like a person from around here," Kiana asked.  
  
"Ah, well... I'm not from around here. I'm from that large mansion on the secluded hill," Quatre said sheepishly. Kiana nodded.  
  
"That explains the clothes. What were you doing so far from your estate?" Kiana asked.  
  
"I'm tired of that life. My father wants me to marry a woman who is also rich. I tried to get to know her, but she's cold hearted. She is mean to the servants and nothing is good enough for her. I like the freedom of others. I don't think I want to go back." Quatre looked out of the window of the apartment room.  
  
"But you have to go back. You aren't used to the rough life style we all have here. You will easily get hurt and even killed," Kiana said. "Go back to your family. You are fotunate to have one, take advantage if that." Her eyes held sadness in them. Before Quatre could say anything, Kiana got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Watch over him. I'll be out for a little while," Quatre heard Kiana say.  
  
"Alright," he heard Tahari's voice answer. He heard a door open and slam shut. There was a sigh in the next room. Quatre got up and walked slowly to the other. He found Tahari sitting on the couch. "That girl works way too much," he heard her mutter.  
  
"Where did she go?" Quatre asked. Tahari jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you coming in. She went to work. She has a job, well a few, and makes money. She insists that the money she earns goes to the well being of the gang and other people that needs it. She makes about thirty dollars a week in total of all her jobs, but she saves five dollars for later use and gives the rest of the money to people who needs it. She also buys food for all of the gang." Tahari looked at the door as Quatre sat next top her.  
  
"She really does all of that?" Quatre asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, she does. She has a very kind heart and is well respected in this area. All are welcomed to to her gang as long as they are peaceful enough," Tahari said.  
  
"She's the leader?"  
  
"Yup. The one and only. She created the gang, but insists that someone else be the leader. Unfortunately, we all elected her so she's stuck in that position for the time being," Tahari said with a smile.  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"She lives with me and my mom. Everyone who doesn't have a home to live in, lives with another member of the gang. There are no compaints and everyone's happy."  
  
"She doesn't have a family, does she."  
  
"No. Her parents died when she was three years old. She's been living on the streets on her own until she was eight. That's when my mom found her and took her in. We're practically sisters."  
  
"She's had a tough life."  
  
"Yeah, worst then any of us. Living on the streets as a lil kid all alone is scary and very sad. There aren't any of that here in this area. Kiana doesn't allow it. No one's complained so far. She takes care of this place and everyone in it. We're all family she says."  
  
"That's amazing. Living on the streets all on her own. And surviving it too."  
  
"Yeah," Tahari said and got up. "You hungry?"  
  
"No it's alright. I'm not hungry," Quate said.  
  
"Then you should get some rest. Kiana would never forgive me if I let you die." Quatre nodded and went back to sleep in the next room. Kiana came home two hours later and sat down on the couch exhausted.  
  
"You shouldn't work so hard like this Kiana," Tahari said in concern. Kiana gave her friend a reassurring smile.  
  
"No, I want to do this. It'll help everyone," Kiana said. Tahari shook her head, knowing that Kiana wouldn't budge.  
  
"You hungry?" Kiana shook her head. Tahari frowned, knowing that her friend should eat more, but said nothing. "Then go to sleep-" she stopped what she was going to say when she saw that Kiana had already fallen asleep. Tahari smiled and went to her room to sleep.  
  
Yeah, I know. This chapter sucks too. But I'm gettting ideas, so it's gonna get better. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Opposites Attract  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I don't own Gundam, but I own a Gundam scroll, poster, comics, tapes, stickers, tattoos, and a Trowa poster! I own Trowa! (I wish!) Sadly, I could not think of any fanfics with Trowa, so I used Quatre for my idea. *sigh* Trowa...  
  
Chapter 3: Getting To Know You  
  
"Wake up Quatre." Kiana shook him until she saw his eyelids flutter open. Sunlight streamed through the window and into the room. "I'm going to take you home."  
  
Quatre sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt a lot better and his head didn't hurt as much anymore. He got up and followed Kiana out the door and outside. "It's a long walk. You think you can make it?" Kiana asked. Quatre nodded. "Alright. They walked across lawns and alley ways. Quatre was surprised to see that there were no trash on the ground. Kiana saw him looking around and smiled.  
  
"I like to keep the area clean. Other people like to help out sometimes," she said.  
  
"You must be a very important person around here," Quatre commented. Kiana shrugged and continueed to walk. "Kiana?" She stopped and looked at him. "Is it okay if I ask some questions while we're walking? After all, you said it was going to be a while til we get to the estate." Kiana hesitated.  
  
"Alright." She walked on as he spoke.  
  
"Kiana, why do you work so hard? Don't you have school?"  
  
"I work because I need to earn some money to help out my friends. They're the closest thing to a family that I have. I owe them for being there for me. I don't have school. None of us do. We don't have enough money for that." Quatre blinked in mild surprise, but continued to walk.  
  
"That's too bad. How did you survive being on the streets for so long?" Kiana whirled sharply to face him.  
  
"How did you know about that?" she demanded. Quatre took a step back.  
  
"Tahari did. She was worried about you and I asked her some questions and she told me." Kiana narrowed her eyes, but turned away and walked on. I never knew or met a person who was so cold and kind at the same time before, Quatre thought to himself. They continued to walk to his estate in silence.  
  
"Kiana? How did you learn how to fight? I saw what you did before I blacked out."  
  
"I taught myself." Her voice was hard and curt.  
  
"That's amazing. You move so fast," Quatre said with wonder. Quatre could see his estate now.  
  
"We better hurry. Everyone there must be worried about you," Kiana said. They walked faster and soon reached the estate. A guard spotted them.  
  
"Master Quatre! You're back! Everyone's been worried about you!" He opened the gates and let Quatre and Kiana inside. A man stepped out of the mansion and ran towards them.  
  
"Quatre! Where have you been?" he asked. There was worry written all over his eyes.  
  
"I-I jumped the wall and walked around. I got jumped by a gang and she helped me," Quatre told his father. His father turned to face Kiana.  
  
"I thank you for helping my son. How can I repay you?" his father asked, but didn't sound as if he meant it. He eyed her jeans and tangtop with only a sweater over in distaste.  
  
"I do not need any payment. I am happy to have helped your son. I will leave now," Kiana said. turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Kiana. You deserve something. Will you take a job as a housemaid in this mansion?" Quatre asked. He looked at her pleadingly. Kiana wavered under his stare. Slowly, she nodded. "Good! You'll be paid a hundred dollars a week for your work." Kiana looked at him in amazement. She had never had that much money in her life.  
  
"T-thank you," she stuttered. Quatre nodded happily and took out something from his pocket.  
  
"I want you to have this. Take it as a gift of my gratitude," Quatre said. He took out five hundred dollars and extended it to Kiana. She shook her head.  
  
"I can't take this. You've already given me a job that pays well. That's enough," Kiana declined.  
  
"No, take it. Please. Take it and use it to help out your family," Quatre insisted. He took her hand and placed the money in it. She looked at him, gratitude filled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be glad to see you again tomorrow," she said. She gave him one of her rare smiles and walked out the gate.  
  
Kiana hurried to tell the others the good news. Soon, they would be able to live in a proper home and get to got to school. She jogged til she got to the alley and rested against the wall. What was wrong with her? She all of a sudden felt so tired. Kiana shook her head. It must be the excitment. She walked on towards her friends.  
  
Something's wrong, but no one will know about it til later. In the meantime, Kiana will be working in the mansion. Boy is Quatre happy. He hasn't any friends except for the other four guys who are away right now. Don't worry, they'lll be here soon! 


	4. Friends, Or Is There More?

Opposites Attract  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I don't own Gundam, but I own a Gundam scroll, poster, comics, tapes, stickers, tattoos, and a Trowa poster! I own Trowa! (I wish!) Sadly, I could not think of any fanfics with Trowa, so I used Quatre for my idea. *sigh* Trowa...  
  
Chapter 4: Just Friends, Or Is There More?  
  
Kiana went to the mansion right away the next day. She had told her friends the great news and they were excited for her. They were also relieved because they knew she wouldnt have to work so hard or so much anymore. Even if she just reduced her work schedule of her other jobs just to the weekends.  
  
She arrived at the gates and the guard let her in. She walked down the hallway and arrived in the servants quarters. A woman took out some clothes and gave them to her to change into.  
  
"A blouse?" Kiana asked. She had never worn such a thing and was used to wearing just jeans and a shirt. She didn't excactly like dresses or skirts. Blouses weren't any better.  
  
"Yes. It's uniform, so get in it and get to work," the woman said curtly. Kiana nodded stiffly and went to dress quickly. The woman gave her a schedule of things she would be doing daily in the mansion when she came to work. Kiana started on it right away. Her first job was to dust the library and later on organize anything out of order in the shelves.  
  
Kiana was directed to the library and started dusting right away. She was almost done and didn't notice someone coming into the room. She turned around to finish the dusting and saw Quatre standing in the doorway. "Quatre?" Kiana looked away. She felt self concious in a dress.  
  
"I was told that you didn't like dresses," Quatre said with a teasing smile. Kiana flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I've never worn one before, and frankly I never planned to. I like jeans and shorts just fine," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You look great," Quatre commented, which was true. The maids dress showed more of her figure and legs, which were tanned and perfect in guy's terms.  
  
Kiana didn't know what to say to that. "T-thank you," she stammered. "I have to go back to work." She quickly finished the dusting and walked out of the room as quickly as she could. Her heart was racing and was scaring her. She never felt this way before. The day passed by quickly and she did not see Quatre for the rest of the day. A week passed by as she worked in the mansion. Some of the other maids were kind to her while others were just plain out mean. They were the ones who made trouble for Kiana, like making a mess after she had finished. Kiana quickly cleaned it up with out a complaint.  
  
Kiana and Quatre became good friends and often talked to each other on Kiana's breaks. Kiana was finishing up her cleaning when Quatre came into the room. "Hey Kiana," he greeted.  
  
"Hello Quatre," Kiana greeted happily. Her break was in a few minutes. Quatre looked at her in concern when he realized how pale she was.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre asked. Kiana looked at him in confused surprise.  
  
"Of course I am? Why do you ask?" Kiana answered.  
  
"Well, you look pale," Quatre said worriedly. Then, he noticed that she had bruises on her legs. "Did someone hurt you?"  
  
"No. Is there something wrong Quatre?" Kiana asked.  
  
"You have bruises on your legs," Quatre said. Kiana looked at her legs and saw them. She had never noticed them before.  
  
"I probably hit my legs on something," Kiana said, but was uncertain. She hadn't had anything hit her.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. Do you want to go to the garden? I know you've been wanting to go for some time," Quatre asked. Kiana's face brightened.  
  
"Sure." Quatre nodded and they both walked to the garden. Kiana gasped when she caught view of the garden. Quatre smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked her.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said in wonder. "I've never seen anything like it before. And it's so big." Quatre laughed.  
  
"We can come here for your breaks from now on," Quatre said.  
  
"Thank you Quatre," Kiana replied. She stared at the garden, taking in the beauty. Quatre smiled again and suddenly grabbed her arm. Kiana was jerked out of her trance and pulled into the garden. "Quatre!"  
  
Quatre laughed and began to run into the garden. Kiana ran to keep up, but soon lost her friend among the flowers. "Quatre!" she shouted. She heard laughs, but could not find where they came from. She smiled mischieviously. "Okay, Quatre. If you want to play, then you'll get it." She ran among the flowers and looked for her friend. Her footsteps were quiet and swift. She searched through the garden and found her friend hiding among the trees. Kiana smiled and crept up behind him. He did not seem to notice her, but was looking over the branches in search of her.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kina yelled as she pounced Quatre. He turned around only to be tackled to the ground. Kiana quickly got up and ran off as Quatre got up and chased after her. There was much laughter from both of them as they ran. Kiana ran to the fountain in the middle of the garden and sat down on the bench. Quatre came and sat next to her.  
  
"Thought you could lose me, huh?" Kiana said. Quatre laughed.  
  
"I almost did," he replied. He took her hand in his and held it tight. She leaned towards him.  
  
"Almost," Kiana countered. They laughed again as footsteps came towards them.  
  
"Looks like Quatre got himself got a girlfriend," a male voice said in amusement. The two turned to look at who it was and saw a boy with long braided hair. Quatre smiled as he saw his friends.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre greeted. "It's nice to see all of you again." Duo grinned as the others came after him.  
  
"So you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" Duo asked with a teasing grin. Quatre blushed.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend," Kiana said. Duo turned to look at her.  
  
"So who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kiana." Quatre introduced everyone and they greeted each other happily.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Kiana said. She shook hands with all of the boys with a smile. "I think I have to go back to work now," she said ruefully.  
  
"You sure?" Quatre asked. Kiana nodded. "Ok, see you later." Kiana said good bye to them and started to walk out of the garden, but fell to the ground instead.  
  
"Kiana!" Quatre cried in alarm. He and the others saw her crumple to the ground. Quatre ran to where she lay as the other followed behind. Kiana's skin was deathly pale and the bruises on her legs seemed to have gotten bigger.  
  
Kiana didn't stir as Quatre gently shook her. "She's unconcious," Heero said. "Let's take her to the hospital." Quatre nodded and they drove over to the hospital. Kiana was taken into a room and Quatre waited with the others.  
  
"Duo, would you mind going over to apartments near my estate and get a girl by the name of Tahari? She's Kiana's best friend. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them that I sent you to get her and that Kiana's in the hospital, ok?" Quatre asked his friend. Duo nodded and ran out of the hospital. The doctors came out to get them a few minutes later. They walked to Kiana's room to find her in bed.  
  
"Kiana! Are you okay?" Quatre asked. He ran to her side.  
  
"Calm down Quatre. I'm fine. I don't know why I fainted, but I'm a lil dizzy. That's all," Kiana replied. Just then, Tahari and Duo burst into the room.  
  
"Kiana!" Tahari shrieked. She ran over to her best friend's side and hugged her. "Are you okay? I heard what happened."  
  
"I'm fine Tahari. Just a little dizzy," Kiana said.  
  
"But you never get sick!" Tahari said. She frowned in confusion. The doctor came in then.  
  
"Glad to se your awake," he said.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Tahari asked immediately. The doctor shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. We need to have her go through some tests before we know what's wrong," he said. "Until then, she will have to stay in the hospital."  
  
"I'll stay with her," Tahari said.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't," the doctor said. Tahari was going to say something else, but was interrutped.  
  
"Don't worry about me Tahari. Tell the others I'll be fine," Kiana said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's. They need to know what's going on." Tahari nodded reluctantly. "Good." Kiana then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Will I be able to stay with her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied sadly. Quatre nodded as night fell. Everyone left the Kiana's room in gloom. They dropped Tahari off at her apartment and drove back to Quatre's estate.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through such gloom after just getting here," Quatre apologized to his friends. They looked at him in surprise.  
  
"It's not your fault Quatre. Don't go blaming yourself over nothing," Trowa said. Quatre nodded sadly. Duo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine," he said. Quatre said nothing for he was lost in thought.  
  
"We'll see how it goes tomorrow," Wufei said. He did not want his friend to be unhappy.  
  
Quatre nodded. They arrived at his estate and Quatre ran to the library. There was a medical book somewhere in the library. He found it in the third row of the second shelf. He turned through the pages, looking at the different symptoms until he found the one that matched Kiana's. He looked at what it was called and gasped. Tears pricked his eyes.  
  
"Quatre? You in here?" Duo's voice called. He and the others walked into the library to find their friend on the floor shaking. They ran to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" Quatre said shakily. He slammed his fist on the ground.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Wufei asked. Worry shone bright in his eyes.  
  
"Kiana has cancer."  
  
This is a nightmare come true, isn't it Quatre? The thought of a loved one dying can scare anyone. We'll see what happens. 


End file.
